Duke Nukem Forever and Ever
by omegawriterxxx
Summary: Years after Duke defeated the alien invaders for what he thought was the last time, he live in peace, each day passing by slowly. One day however, the aliens return and Duke is the only one who can save the human race.


duke nuke m figts the alions

chapotor 1 the alion invasion

duke was sit on his couch reading tv he was seeing if his favorite show was on. his favorite sho was jersy shore bcauseof the situation. all of the sudden and alion jump in from out the space and began shot duke. duke was not scare because he was duk. duke pulled out his might-a boot and shot the alion. th alion ded and duke look at bdy. he was had a note thta sed "duke nukm u mst die!" but duke wasnt scare because he was duke.

this is the beginning of a new paragraph. duke took the alion and sed "im going to pis down ur throat and tear of you neck" and he did. duke went to the tv and tore the cable out and used the cable to plug it into the tv and watch jersy shor. in the episode jersy and th gang go to las vegs to eat lobster and the situation make sex with lobstar. "haha" duke said "lobster is like mr crab from spoongebob". duke watched the episode then wen to room wit guns in it an tok 2 gun and sed "wait i can onli hold 2″ so didnt put 1 bck.

this is the beginning of a new paragraph. duke was redy except for he hadnt showerd so he shored and then was redy. duke ate his dinner which was a steak and eg i mean egg. adter that he was finaly abl to fit the alions.

chapototr 2 – duke goes bearzerk can turns into bear because he is a superhero

duke exits his hoose and goes to stor to purchas gun boolts fpr his gun. he baught 4 ammos. soon aftr he was wak down rod and see 2 alions atak wom an. he tok out weapon 1 wich is shot gun and shot gun the alions. the woman say "omg u duk so hot" and duke sed "shake it bb" then duke went to shake the bb but was shot by nucleuar atomic ray bomb. oh no said duke it is alion mothershipe and then duke turn rund and c alion motha sjip

this is the beginning of a new paragraph. duke saw it and say i hear strange music. and mothership ws playin song that wnt no wifin in club giev me 20 dolras. and duke say "no this dumb" and went hmoe.

this is the beginning of a new paragraph. after watching anothr excit episod of jersy shor in wich alion is kill the istuation he st out to avegne his hero. he so mad h turn to ber and becom supperheo but ws not rely just cuz he was having a drem inside a dream inception.

this is the beginning of a new paragraph. duke nukem put bak shotgu an got devstater. he went to front door and got body armour then said armor for pussie and then went outsid with out it.

chaprower 3 – reveng of the sithalion

nuke duke nukem went to city hall. he shot the president with a machie gun before saying "blow it out ur as". he did it because the alion was acutly presidont. duke went into city hall and pised on the podim +5 ego. now duke had enuff helf tog ogo to duke burgar +10 ego for goin to duke burgar.

this is the beginning of a new paragraph. duke devestatrded to dor down and sed "i hate valve puzles". then he went in duk burgar but culd not order fries cuz th guy ws ded. how do i eat food now said duk.

this is the beginning of a new paragraph. duke was hungr so he used his shrin ray to shrin himself and eat the ded alion. it wsa taste. doke was pik up by itsa me maro and was took to rom were he was turn norml siz. who u "sed duk i am mario sed mario and mario teleported away

this is the beginning of a new paragraph. dddukem was redy to go and kill the word i men sav the world adn he did the end not realy fooled u. duke burger had telepotr to alion spacemothershi an duk went in. it turn out that duke burgr ws mad by alion who survived in game duke nukem 3d and made duke burgar to fol duke but i shuldnt tel u til end of story cuz it is spolir.

this is the beginning of a new paragraph. duke began his qust thru his wel not his but the alion spcemothaship. he killed like 3 or 4 alons then and shi o n der nek.

chapapaoter 4 – ob lig i tory sex scen

when on mothashi duke go thru dor and fin a woman who had boobs and was nake. he sed shak it bb and she shuk it the duke went over na on bed. duk took his cloth of and put dick in her but. her but was hot but cold and ha od brow on it. duke di no mind tho cuz it ws kinky (sry fr spelin mistakes typd wit 1 hand)

this is the beginning of a new paragraph. with th help of snic hedgeog duke kiled 6 more alions and got to alion leaser caled greg. 2my name si greg" he said you are no longer duk i chang ur name to james legally."

this is hte beginning of a new paragraph. "nooooooooooooo" james said james nukem was angri cuz jame did not rythm wit nukm but h stil had svve wordl. james used his magc spel given to hm by narut o to use a magc o alon and greg was deded.

teh end. hop u enjoy rate high give god comment etc if u want 2 c mor i wil write it.


End file.
